Our Reality is Your Reality
by GhostTaco
Summary: As any other story plot in this fandom starts. Meet our main character, a person who have invested their time in a video game. We all know that video game but do we know what really goes on or what can really happen inside it? Discover what happens when one nerd is tasked upon saving the girls of Doki Doki or saving himself.


Our reality is your reality.

I don't own DDLC. Only Michael.

* * *

 **I looked at my laptop in horror as one of the characters in the game that I was playing died. I mean I played the game like five or six times already but still, it was scary. It was a visual novel game and technically a dating simulator with a lot of horror in it. The first time I seen it, it got stuck in my head. I couldn't sleep without worrying if a crazy girl was watching me or if the girls in the game would come to get me. I still don't know why it got to me. I decided to download it on my laptop after the severe trauma I went through. Why? I wanted to play the game myself. And surprise surprise, I was back to leaving lights on. Anyway I during this play through, one of the girls had killed herself by stabbing her abdomen two twice before stabbing her chest and then collapsed on the floor.**

That was my limit even though I've seen it so many times, it still sent shivers down my spine. I looked down to my toolbar to see that it was two in the morning.

"Aw, time to have nightmares." I said as I closed my laptop. I shared a room with my younger brother who was asleep at the time. I laid my head on my pillow. Hopefully I could wake up on time for school later on.

* * *

 ** **Computer installing.****

 **Running Script…**

41 68 2c 20 64 6f 77 6e 6c 6f 61 64 69 6e 67 20 4d 69 6e 64 20 61 6e 64 20 4d 65 6d 20 49 6d 70 6f 72 74 65 72 2e 2e 2e 2e 0d 0a 0d 0a 49 20 68 6f 70 65 20 68 65 20 6c 69 6b 65 73 20 74 68 69 73 2e 2e 2e 4e 6f 20 68 65 20 62 65 74 74 65 72 20 6c 69 6b 65 20 74 68 69 73 2e 20 50 6c 61 79 69 6e 67 20 74 68 65 20 67 61 6d 65 20 37 20 74 69 6d 65 73 20 6d 65 61 6e 20 73 6f 6d 65 74 68 69 6e 67 2e 2e 2e 2e 0d 0a 0d 0a 44 6f 65 73 6e 27 74 20 69 74 3f 0d 0a 0d 0a 57 68 6f 20 61 6d 20 49 20 74 61 6c 6b 69 6e 67 20 74 6f 3f 0d 0a 0d 0a 41 68 20 48 69 20 72 65 61 64 65 72 20 2a 2e 2a 0d 0a 0d 0a 49 27 6d 20 6a 75 73 74 20 64 6f 69 6e 67 20 73 6f 6d 65 74 68 69 6e 67 20 66 6f 72 20 74 68 69 73 20 67 75 79 2e 20 48 65 20 64 6f 65 73 6e 27 74 20 6b 6e 6f 77 20 6d 65 20 73 69 6e 63 65 20 49 27 6d 20 61 6e 20 69 6e 74 65 72 65 73 74 69 6e 67 20 74 68 69 6e 67 2e 20 42 75 74 20 74 68 61 74 20 6d 65 61 6e 73 20 6e 6f 74 68 69 6e 67 20 73 69 6e 63 65 20 49 20 6b 6e 6f 77 20 68 69 6d 2e 20 57 65 6c 6c 20 6b 69 6e 64 61 2e 20 62 75 74 20 74 68 69 73 20 69 73 20 6e 6f 74 20 74 68 65 20 6f 6e 6c 79 20 72 65 61 73 6f 6e 20 49 27 6d 20 64 6f 69 6e 67 20 74 68 69 73 2e 20 49 27 6d 20 62 65 69 6e 67 20 66 6f 72 63 65 64 20 74 6f 20 74 65 73 74 20 68 69 6d 2e 20 41 6e 79 77 61 79 20 65 6e 6a 6f 79 20 77 68 61 74 65 76 65 72 20 74 68 69 73 20 69 73 2e

* * *

 ** **BEEP! BEEP!****

I groaned as my phone buzzed it's blaring alarm in my face. It was signaling me to wake up and get ready for school. Which was annoying. I tried grabbing for my phone but it wasn't in it's usually spot on the floor next to me. My eyes were still close, so maybe I grabbed at the wrong spot.

I swiped again but I have already concluded something that I didn't notice before.

I should felt the floor. Since I didn't have a bed. Also my phone played music. I opened my eyes to see a completely different bedroom than the one I fell asleep in last night.

"Gah! What the hell!" I fell out of the bed and hit my head. I groaned painfully. I must've been kidnapped, that's the only explanation. But by who?

My phone rang, making me jump out my skin. I looked at the display number to see who was calling. Maybe my mom? Friends? Someone who notice I was missing. I received chills down my spine as I saw who was calling.

 _Sayori…._

No fucking way. I don't believe it. I mean maybe it was a prank?

"Haha funny. Whoever is doing this is soo funny." I yelled out. "Just because I liked the game doesn't mean I wanna roleplay it!"

I went over to the door to open it and I saw the rest of the layout of the house. Which wasn't much. Just frames, flower vases, and a bathroom. There was stairs that led down.

The person named Sayori was calling again, I exhaled a stressed sigh. Why was this happening. On one hand I still think this is a prank. But on the other hand, there might be a chance…

Forget the the latter. I'm just someone who's hoping that the game is real. I go downstairs and see that the bottom part of the house….was a mess. Like someone was living here before I came. Proving my theory that I was kidnapped.

My phone buzzed, meaning someone had texted me. Looked like it was "Sayori".

 _I'm sorry I woke up late. Please answer me!_

Okay, this person was a very good role player. Well I don't think the game has shown us text messages. I was about to go to the kitchen when another text came to me. I was about to tell "Sayori" to buzz off when I heard shuffling behind me. It was too late to react when they jumped on me.

"Ah!"

"Meanie! You had me come over in my PJ's!" A shrill girl voice whined in my ear.

"When, how, why di-" I was about to yell at this girl for kidnapping me until I looked at her face.

"Michael what's wrong?" The girl that was talking to me was Sayori. I mean really, this girl was Sayori. She also knew my name. I didn't know what that meant. I still didn't believe that I was in a game.

Sayori looked at me with her baby blue eyes. If it was fake than nothing would happen if I told her to fuck off….right?

I thought to myself if I should take the chance but it was like I made up my mind not to. Even if it was fake I shouldn't be rude yet until I heard the full story and if it was real then I would be the reason for her suicide.

"Sorry Sayori, I must've been dazed."

"Or sleepy! I told you you to stop playing Overwatch late at night!" She said while repeatedly hitting my head.

I gotten annoyed with her and pushed her off, not too hard to hurt her. Just enough to make it seem playful.

"Michael I just worry that when we finish high school you'll become a NEET."

"Sayori maybe we should have this convo when you're decent." I tell her as I turn my head.

"Aw, so respectable, I'm so glad that we're best friends. Any other guy would have still talked to me in my PJ's. I'll be back."

I heard Sayori go to what I assumed was 'my' bathroom. I tried to think rational about this but to be honest, I was tired of hearing me deny all of this.

It's funny, I didn't expect Sayori to come over since the beginning wasn't like this at all. Besides Sayori bugging me about staying up playing my favorite game in contrast of what really went on in the game, this was all different.

I waited for a minute until a thought came to me. She didn't come in here with her clothes or anything.

"Sayori where is your uniform?"

* * *

Class was a blur and I meant that literally. Like I have no memories of anything after I came in Sayori and I came in the school however, she asked about any clubs that I wanted to join. Knowing where this was going I wondered if I could suggest joining the literature club and not have the game break. Either way I decided to go with the same response as the original Protagonist told her. I was gonna check out the anime club.

It was after class and right when I was thinking about actually going to the anime club, Sayori came in and spoke the line that initiated me to come to the club with her. While walking to the room it dawned on me that Monika might noticed something was off a bit with the protagonist AKA me.

We walked in the club with Sayori calling me the new member. I proceed to scowled her about it. Natsuki gets on her case about it and Yuri is formally self introduced. Monika comes around saying her usual lines. I scanned her face making sure I didn't see anything that gave away that she saw anything different.

"Michael! What a surprise." Monika says as she greets me. I don't know why but I feel kinda weird when she says that.

"Michael you know her?" Sayori asked. Monika looked at me, expecting me to answer.

"Uh yeah, we was in the same class together last year but we didn't talk much." I said, remembering the game script but it was changing. Usually Sayori would introduced all of us, Natsuki would get aggressive with me, and we were supposed to have….

"Oh before I forget…" Natsuki says as she brings out a tray with foil on it. So I've read how Sayori reacts and being here in person it was kinda funny to her freak out BEFORE the cupcakes were revealed.

I chuckle and whistle out as soon as Natsuki removes the foil. They did looked delicious and perfectly baked.

Monika and Sayori both grab one and start eating, I grabbed one too but I noticed that Natsuki was secretly looking at me. Only when she realized that I caught her staring at me that she looked away, madly, blushing. I shrugged and bit into a cupcake.

My eyes fluttered, taste buds exploded, and sweet tooth activated. I gave a thumbs up which made the baker blush even more, calling me an idiot as well.

We all sat down with a cupcake and a drink. I was sitting down between Monika and Sayori, Natsuki and Yuri sat in front of us, just chatting with one another. I was thinking of something when I saw Monika staring at me. When she realized that I was looking at her she blushed and sipped her tea. I blushed as well.

The tea Yuri made earlier went well the cupcakes. I'm kinda surprised that it tasted like real food. I didn't think it would.

"So Michael what kind of books do you read?" Yuri asked in the most maturest way possible. Shy and mature.

"I used to read about fantasy and adventure things, you know books with an elemental style to it but since I have a laptop and phone I play visual novels or watch anime." I told her.

Monika started coughing. While patting her chest she told us she was going to the bathroom. I guess I shouldn't have mentioned visual novels considering the fact.

I cleaned up my mess I made, noticing things were changing a bit. Like normally around this time Monika (Who was currently dying of tea inhalation) was supposed to asked me why I wanted to join the club, Yuri was suppose to make the tea later on rather than early.

Monika came back in the room, looked towards my way, and seem like she was thinking about talking to me or talked with Sayori. She chose the former and reclaimed her seat next to me.

"So Michael, why did you decide to join the club?"

"Well Sayori bugged me about it…" that earned me a "meanie" from her and a punch. "Plus I decided it was time to read again." I put on my best smile.

It faltered when Monika smiled back. As in she knew something was up.

"What type of girls are you into Michael. Quiet ones, shy, cute, cute emos, or those girls who's in a different reality." Definitely trying to throw me off. Why? I don't know.

Taking a deep breath, I look in Monika eyes, having a cool relaxed expression on my face. "Monika if you're trying to ask me out then you're doing a horrible job."

That response was enough for her as sweat came from her forehead while she was looking for something to say.

"T-that r-reminds me," She stammered. Boy, I really did shook her up. Don't know if that should be counted as revenge or being a douchebag.

I noticed the music though, usually a happy tune but it sounded like it was nervous.

"Natsuki you left a poem behind.."

"How does that re-"

"It just does! Anyway I'm gonna say the name and you can't stop me."

Natsuki grumbled a response that I couldn't hear. Which was weird because I don't remember this being in the script of the game. Matter of fact, I think some parts came early.

Natsuki grumble something I couldn't hear, probably about Monika abusing her power or something. She turned to and gave an angry look.

"Why are you just standing there dummy! Tell her not to say the name of my poem!" Natsuki glared at me.

"Wait why me?" Clearly I was confused since she always, no matter what, stopped Monika.

"Because you known u-her the longest."

"Only for a year! Besides we were hardly on speaking terms back then." I explained to her. Natsuki stopped glaring at me, she mumbled to herself. She looked up towards the ceiling. I thought she yell at me more but before she finished her internal battle, Monika said the name.

"It's called _[UNDEFINED_ERROR]_ " Monika looked kinda started as both Natsuki and I were shocked. Me because I never saw that happened before and I heard it in like a weird robotic way. Natsuki I think because the name must've really been really embarrassing. I'm glad Sayori stepped in at the right moment.

"Aww, it's a cute name for a poem you wrote!" Sayori says while getting behind Natsuki and giving her a big squeeze on the shoulder.

"Everything that you do is cute, your poems, cupcakes. Just sooo."

Natsuki's cheeks turns the same color as her hair. I see her trying to avert her eyes away from everyone.

She pushes the other girl off her and yells, "I'M NOT CUTE!" while glaring at me.

' _I'm not the one who said it!'_ I think to myself. I raised my hands up in defense. Maybe if I agree with her she'll treat me with better.

"You're right. You're not cute."

I wasn't expecting her to calm down. Like just a minute before she looked like she wanted to fight but she kinda just went numb.

"O-oh well t-thanks. Let me go get my ummm." She didn't even finish as she made her way towards the closet (An educated guess that she went to read a manga).

After that incident I heard the music resume, not that I heard it go off before, the plot continued and everything was almost the same until I said what the protagonist would say when asked about joining. The reactions from Yuri and Sayori was the same but Monika and Natsuki reactions were different. Instead of looking disappointed, Monika was blushing and was looking nervous.

"You shouldn't let others influence your answer Michael." I don't why that sentence gave me the creeps. Did she know? Should I still keep pretending? Wait I wasn't even pretending like I was a normal part of the game.

Either way, Natsuki said something stranger than Monika.

"If you came only for them I would be very upset."

Them? The cupcakes? I was going to ask her what she meant until I saw the way she was looking. Hurt, sadness, confusion. I thought I also saw a tear but before I can a nagging feeling to answer the girls overtook me.

"You know what, I change my mind. I'll join the club." Imagine the warm feeling of seeing all their faces light up. Especially Natsuki's.

Later on, I was at m

"My" home. Which was creepy when I was by myself. It showed no signs of parents, pets, or life at all besides from me. And most of stuff seemed unfinished. I also had an uneasy feeling that I was being watched. I would have been more worried if sleep wasn't threatening me. As soon as I touched the best I passed out.

* * *

 _Hello!_

Brain go to sleep.

 _This isn't your brain, I'm J+#+#+$+©©{{€{€{._

I must be delusional or dreaming. J isn't a good name.

 _Wait you couldn't see my name?_

All I could- wait a minute….is I'm dreaming because you're seeing what I think.

 _Technically true but that's beside the point._

Okay J, wait a min….. are you in my room?

 _Uh no. I'm in my house. You kinda showed up on our screens. I do have a message for you._

Wait J, what screens? Is this part of the game? Wait no you messing with me.

The internal voice that I was hearing (or reading) stopped. I also heard my door squeaking at my door. At first I thought it was Sayori, (Ironic as that would be) since she said she was gonna start coming here early but the smell of strawberries caught my attention. The unknown, smelling strawberry person walked quietly to my bed.

I was deciding on if I should open my eyes or keep them close. I felt the person bent down. I tried to act like I was sleeping but it was probably obvious that I was awake through all my shaking.

"Aw, my pillow is cold." A familiar voice said softly. It was Monika! I felt movement in the bed I was in. And then another body was added to the bed.

"Ah, I've dream of this, it feels rewarding enough." She said, talking to no one in particular. Hopefully. She was laying in front of me, her backside pushing against me. Making me uncomfortable.

I open my eyes to see Monika staring back at me with her emerald green eyes. I stopped myself from screaming, just stared back at her. A saw a cheerful glee in her eyes. Looked like she was genuinely happy about the current situation.

"Maybe I should skip the part where I say good morning." Monika says as she nuzzled deeply into my arms. I was feeling nervous, the goosebumps on my arms were proof of that I was nervous. Or scared.

"Come onnnn, let's not play the whole 'You don't what's going on here' routine cause I already played that with you." She pouted and it was quite honestly cute. I mean the was she tilted her face was enough to make me swoon. I did not.

"Ugh, Monika what are you doing here? How did you get in?" I asked, making sure not to confirm her suspicions by asking the wrong questions. She gave me a discerning look, making me feel stupid. The way she was looking back at me before, sensually, made my heart flutter.

"You're really gonna ask that question to a girl who wrote the description for her _own_ game?"

"This is a game?" A scowl came across her face now, I saw the fury in her eyes. The look she was giving me said don't test her.

Of course I would though. Feeling like I had great balls of fire, I test my luck.

"Anyway, I'll forget about your little existential crisis and w-"

"Sayori is coming in your house. I'm gonna go now, Michael." Monika said as she got up from her position. I saw her stretching, looking back to me with curiosity.

"I hope you don't leave her _hanging_ in your own house." She was about to walk away but I grabbed her hand and pull her back.

I don't know if I looked panicky or angry but I wasn't going to have Sayori die early on. The creeps that shiver down my back wasn't trying to take a trip either.

"I'll tell everything I know."

"Nope, you were right. It's just me having an existential crisis."

"So you don't want a chance to talk with me, alone." Monika knew how to wrap people (If Yuri, Natsuki, and Sayori counts) around her fingers, but I too was good at that game.

Monika thought for moment, making me anxious. One part me thought it wouldn't work because of Monika's programing, which was suspicious to say since most of the game was changing.

 _ASK UNIT logged on._

 _ASK UNIT: Wow, surprisingly it works._

I ignored all of that, unintentionally at first, since I was still staring at Monika for an answer. She sweetly smiled and arched her back like she did when you complimented her.

"I'll see you later."

It was then that Sayori (without yelling for me or making any sounds for that matter decided to come in my room. Monika quickly said hello then dashed out the room. Leaving me with a confused Sayori, an awkward silence, and a conversation that might go bad depending what I say.

 _ASK UNIT: It wouldn't be awkward nor go sour if you just told her the truth…_

 **What the….WTF?!**

I thought that, but, I saw it like...I was reading my own thoughts?

 _ASK UNIT: *Sigh* You're in the game...all what you do, say, think is being read. I mean projected. I'm here to guide you as best I can._


End file.
